Treehouse of Horror XXVIII
Treehouse of Horror XXVIII is the 28th Halloween episode of The Simpsons. Synopsis Opening sequence In a CGI short titled "The Sweets Hereafter", it is Halloween night in Springfield as trick or treating is going on, and a bowl of candy is in front of a house. Suddenly, the candy comes to life, with particular focus given to candies resembling the Simpsons. Barterfinger (a Butterfinger bar portrayed by Bart) is afraid that someone might take him, but Marge Bar (Marge) comforts him and tells him not to worry, because he is always the last one to be taken, while Apple Lisa (Lisa as an apple) laments that no one ever seems to want the apple. The next day, as the citizens of the house are taking down their Halloween decorations, the bowl of candy is now almost empty and the Simpson family are the only ones left in the bowl. One of the house's occupants takes the bowl and places it on a high shelf, between a plate of Christmas cookies and a basket with a chocolate Easter bunny. The chocolate bunny tells the family that the people will forget about them forever. Oh Homer! comforts the bunny and then eats a piece of the bunny's ears, and eats it, thinking chocolate doesn't feel anything. The bunny, however, actually is horrified, and Apple Lisa worriedly tells Oh Homer! that she can't listen to the bunny's horror, so Oh Homer! eats the bunny's mouth off to shut it up. Eventually, the Simpsons decide to eat the whole chocolate Easter bunny for themselves. The camera then pans to the wall, where it has the words "The Simpsons Easter Special" (written with Peeps, jelly beans and other Easter treats) until chocolate splatters onto the wall, thus covering up the words, followed by some dark chocolate to spell out "Treehouse of Horror XXVIII" over the milk chocolate. The Exor-Sis Maggie gets possessed by an evil demon.The Simpsons' TwitterMike Millerick's TwitterGeek Elite Radio's Twitter Coralisa Lisa, along with Snowball V, discover a creepy/perfect version of her family in an alternate universe.FoxFlash.com MMM… Homer Homer cannibalizes himself after he runs out of food while Marge and the kids are away from home.http://tvline.com/2017/08/15/the-simpsons-season-29-preview-treehouse-of-horror-xxviii-cast/ Production The table read for the episode took place on October 13, 2016.https://twitter.com/AlJean/status/786626630655455232 Trivia *Marge says that "No one leaves alive" are Maggie's first words, despite them being "Daddy" ("Lisa's First Word"). Due to this episode being canon it could be considered as demonic possessed Maggie. *Marge refers to Maggie still recovering from Pazuzu, a reference to the previous segment, "The Exor-Sis". *Lisa breaks the fourth wall referencing her segment as the middle segment of a Halloween show. *The disclaimer at the beginning of this segment where a Simpson family appears on a stage in reference to warning the audience of the disturbing content within this segment is the first time in 23 years to use one since the airing of Treehouse of Horror V in 1994, as this warning was used at the beginning of the first five Halloween episodes to warn the audience. References Category:The Simpsons Category:2017 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies